Project Summary Consistent with the Center?s mission, ?exploration and intervention for health equality,? the Community Engagement and Dissemination Core (CEDC) is a critical component of the Hopkins Center for Health Disparities Solutions. The CEDC will create an advisory body of internal and external organizations and stakeholders to work in partnership with Center investigators, to facilitate information sharing and definition of research priorities to reduce disparities and to provide input and feedback in the planning, design, conduct, evaluation and dissemination of research findings based on identified priorities. By placing relevant health inequalities at the forefront of discussions, we hope to disseminate research findings that will increase the awareness of relevant issues and to facilitate the elimination of health disparities in a way that is culturally and linguistically tailored to the communities most burdened by health disparities. The overarching goal is to develop high touch and high technology resources for translating evidence-based health information where people live their lives and the agencies and institutions where they receive care and services.